Zelda's Attack
by sarahdoctorwhone
Summary: Zelda is attacked in her home. How will Sabrina and Hilda cope. Beatings and Implies rape. I do not own any of characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 11:30 p.m. Friday night when Sabrina and her Aunt Hilda got home from the movies. They were so excited and wanted to find Zelda to tell about what she had missed.

"Aunt Zelda, we are back." Sabrina yelled.

"Zelda, you missed some great movies." Hilda yelled right after Sabrina.

They were surprised that they when Zelda did not answer or come to meet them. They walked into the dinning room to see if she was working, but she was not there. So they went to the kitchen, but she was not there either. Come to think about it, Salem was no where around.

"Salem, where are you?" Hilda yelled.

"Aunt Hilda, Salem is in the Other Realm visiting his mother." Sabrina said.

"That is right. I hope he is having a good time. Well, Zelda is probably sleeping. We better get some sleep ourselves. I am kinda tired." Aunt Hilda said.

So they both went up stairs to get ready for bed. When Sabrina walked into her room, she saw her Aunt Zelda lying on the floor on her side facing the door. She ran over to her and started to knee down next to her and screamed, "Aunt Zelda!" Once she was on the floor, she saw something red in her hair. She pushed just enough hair out of Zelda's face. She saw a big bruise with dried blood all over it.

"Aunt Hilda, I found Aunt Zelda. She is in my room, and she has been hurt." Sabrina screamed as she started to cry.

She started to shake Zelda as she was yelling, "Aunt Zelda, please wake up. You have to wake up!" She did not move.

Hilda ran to Sabrina's room, and she stopped in the door way. She saw Sabrina shaking Zelda. She ran over to Sabrina and stopped her from shaking her. Hilda pulled Sabrina away from Zelda so that she could see her sister. Hilda saw her sister's face.

"Sabrina, go call the Other Realm's paramedics." She told her. She looked over to Sabrina just staring at her aunt. "Sabrina. Sabrina!" she yelled while she was gently shaking her shoulder. Sabrina snapped out if it and did what her aunt asked her to do.

"Zelda, what happened to you." Hilda said quietly as she was looking at her. Hilda saw her hands were incased in cinder blocks and both arms were bound together with duck tape because it would keep her from using her magic she thought to her.

After Hilda removed the blocks and tape, she repositioned Zelda to where she was laying on her back and gently moved her hair out of her face. Zelda's clothes were ripped, multiple bruises her face, arms and legs. There were two big bumps with a big cut across them on her face. There is one on each side of her head. Then she checked to see if Zelda was breathing and had a pulse, and she did but the pulse faint and could hardly tell that she was breathing.

Sabrina came back and told Hilda that she made the call. "Sabrina, will you get a bowl of water and wash clothes so that we can start clean the blood off Zelda's face." Hilda asked Sabrina in a calm voice. She got up to get what her aunt asked her to do. When she came back into the room, she placed the bowl of water and stack of wash clothes next to Hilda.

"Sabrina, help me clean off some of this dried blood off the side of her face." Both started to wash gently it off. Sabrina was still crying as she slowly swiped Zelda's face. Zelda was like a mother to her.

"Aunt Zelda, I need you because you are like a mother to me. I love you. Please do not die on me. Please." Sabrina quietly whispered in her ear.

Hilda thought about all times her and Zelda had shared over the years. How they fought, laugh, and cried together. She started wondering about her life would be without her. Her thoughts turned Sabrina. How could she raise Sabrina by herself? How could I help her if Zelda died? She told herself that she should take one day at a time and focus on the 'here and now.'

After Hilda finished cleaning her side of Zelda's face, she moved over to Sabrina. Sabrina had clean about a fourth of Zelda face. Sabrina's hands were so shaky that it was hard for her to clean the wound. I pulled her into a hug and she began sobbing on her shoulder. She started to rub Sabrina's back in hopes that she was giving her some comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina and Hilda finally made it to the hospital after Hilda contacted Salem, Ted (her brother), and her mother, Lydia to tell them about Zelda. They all told her that they will meet her and Sabrina at the hospital.

Now, she had to help her niece who was in shock to the hospital. When Hilda and Sabrina arrived at the hospital, Salem was already in the waiting room. "Is there any news on Zelda?" Hilda asked Salem. He replied, "No, but I hope they come soon because I hate waiting." "Me too!" Hilda replied.

Hilda had to walk Sabrina over to chairs so that she and Sabrina could sit down. After they sat down, Hilda pulled Sabrina closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. Then she started to move her hand up and down Sabrina's arm hoping that will comfort her. "Hilda, what is wrong with her?" Salem asked. "After Zelda was picked up, I think that she realized what happened and could not cope with it anymore. I think she is in shock because she has been like this since we left home."

Hilda looked at her in the hopes that she would fall asleep, but she was not. Hilda kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Zelda will be fine. She knows that we need and love her." Hilda thought to herself, 'Zelda, I know that you are like a mother to Sabrina, and she still needs you. Heck, I need you too. Heck, you know I hate being the responsible one so come back to us.'

Lydia and Ted finally made it to the hospital and walked into the waiting room. They saw Hilda holding Sabrina and Salem sitting next to them.

"Before you ask, we have not heard anything yet." Hilda told them. Lydia took the seat next to Hilda and took Hilda's hand. "Hilda, she will be fine. You know Zelda would never leave us especially Sabrina or you." Lydia told her. "I know that mother, but we should not have left her by herself. This could have been prevented if we had talked her in to coming with us to the movies. If she did, we would be at home making some hot chocolate and talking about the movies right now. Instead, she is here fighting for her life." Hilda said as tears started flowing her face.

Ted walked over to Hilda and knelt in front of her and Sabrina. He grabbed both her and his mother's hand and said, "Hilda, it was not your fault that Zelda got hurt. You should not blame yourself for what happened. No one could have seen this coming besides you and I both know that Zelda is a very independent person. Once she gets something in her head, she is determine to finish it." Hilda smiled at him. "Hilda you have to work quickly through this guilt you have because you and I both know that Sabrina will also be blaming herself for what has happened to Zelda. She will need you more than ever."

Ted let go of their hands so that he could move Sabrina's hair out of her face so that he can look at her. When he moved her hair, she did not respond to his touch. She just sat there staring at the floor. He was concerned about her but knew that she was closer to her aunts then to him now. "How long has she been like this?" He asked Hilda. "Since we left home. She was the one who found Zelda. I do not know what to do because Zelda has always helped her in these types of situations." She replied.

Before Ted could respond to her, the room suddenly got quiet as the Doctor walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank lorrswim34 for her help.

I did not want to get very detailed about medical explanations since I have very little understanding it, and I like to get back to interactions. I like to keep some magic healing. I got some info from the show.

* * *

As soon as the doctor walked in, Ted stood up and looked at the doctor.

"I am looking for the family of Zelda Spellman." The doctor said.

"We are right here." Ted responded. The doctor walked over to them.

The doctor told them:

"Ms. Spellman had a subdural hematoma which is a collection of blood outside the brain. We were able to remove it without any compilations. She was in hypovolemic shock when means she lost some fluids. We started IV fluids so that we could replenish her fluids. She did loose some blood, but we are doing blood tests before we decide if she needs a blood transfusion.

We stitched up both cuts on the bumps on the sides of her head. Also, she has different types of bruises on her body. The biggest bruises were on her face, bumps, and the inner upper thighs. We believe that the bruises on her inner thigh could have been cause by sexual assault. We did do a rape kit.

We notify you when the test results are in so that we can talk about what we will need to do next.

Finally, if any of you are E-, please see the nurse if you are willing to donate blood. If have to do the transfusion, we will have some on hand that we could use.

I will allow two family members to visit her for 15 minutes."

Hilda, Ted, Lydia, and Salem were stunned at what the doctor told them. Ted walked over to the doctor and asked if they could talk alone. The doctor and Ted walked out of the room.

"I want Hilda and Sabrina to stay in the room with Zelda. They both blame themselves for what happened to her. I know Hilda, and she will not leave her or Sabrina alone again." Ted said.

"I want both of them to talk with a counselor who deals with this type of situation. If they agree to this, I will move Zelda to a private room with two extra beds so that they do not have to leave the room for their counseling sessions." The doctor told Ted.

"I will make sure that both of them will agree with these conditions. I know that they will need more help than what we can give them. They both need to deal with what happened to Zelda as well as their feeling about everything. Can Salem, my mother, and I visit with Zelda while you make the arrangements?" Ted said.

"Thank you. Yes, you can visit her until we are ready to move her. While we are moving Zelda to a new room, I will request a counselor be assigned to this case. The counselor will meet all of you in the waiting room." The doctor replied.

After Ted and the doctor finished talking, Ted walked back into the waiting room. He told Lydia and Salem that they could go visit Zelda now. However, Hilda did not hear what Ted said. She lost in her own thoughts to even notice that Ted, Lydia, and Salem had left.

As the three of them walked to Zelda's room, Ted told them about the conversation he has with the doctor. When they got to her room, they paused for a minute to try to prepare for what they were about see. As they walked into Zelda's room, they still were shocked at what they saw. She was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. Her skin was mainly black and blue. Each of them had taken turns talking with her.

"Who would do something like this to her? She never hurt anyone on purpose." Lydia said as she was holding her hand.

"Zelda, stay with us. We need you. Heck, Hilda and Sabrina need you, too. We will found out who did this to you and make they pay." Ted replied. Salem just nodded his head in agreement with him.

About 15 minutes later the nurse came into the room to tell them that they are ready to move her to her new room. As they said their good byes to her, they headed back to the waiting room where they saw Hilda and Sabrina in the position as when they left.


End file.
